La chica de Gray
by Tales of D
Summary: Lyon sabía que no debía quererla, ¡Era la novia de su amigo! ¡Lo conocía de TODA la vida! No podía amar a esa chica, pero la cosa era que cada que la veía, sufría y rabiaba cada que le sonreía a Gray (Como le gustaría tirarle todos los dientes a ese estúpido). / Drabble inspirado en la canción de Jesse's Girl.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, así como la canción en la que me inspiré para hacerlo. Ni la imagen de portada...Je.**

* * *

><p><strong>Inspiración: Jesse's girl.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Comentario: Ya. Sé que todavía debo algunos fics y que todavía no actualizo, pero en realidad no tengo más defensas xD.<strong>

**La inspiración es hermosa y ¿saben que más? Que voy a reprobar. Yey yey. **

* * *

><p><strong>La chica de Gray.<strong>

Lyon se miró en el espejo con el ceño fruncido, levantó una ceja hacia su reflejo y luego salió hacia el restaurante de nuevo.

Gray le había querido presentar a su novia.

Y el estaba muriendo por dentro.

La miró ahí riendo de cualquier tontería que dijera Gray, su risa era suave, sus labios carmesí contra su piel mate de perfección, y no empecemos con ese cabello azul que caía en ondas sobre su espalda. Lyon estaba deshecho.

No había esperado que la novia de Gray fuera tan... tan su tipo.

En cuanto había entrado al restaurante, su vista se había ido a clavar a ella, por que su forma de caminar era suave y elegante, y sus ojos centellaban tanto, que creía que era amor a primera vista. Luego, todo se había ido a la mierda.

Gray entró detrás de ella, su brazo por detrás de su cintura y Lyon sintió que moría.

¿Por qué su estúpido mejor amigo tenía a la mejor novia del universo? ¡Era completamente injusto!

Gray había sido su amigo desde siempre, desde que ambos habían sido cuidados por Ul. La mejor niñera que habían podido desear; y si era cierto que no se llevaban TAN bien y siempre se querían agarrar a golpes y pelear por cualquier cosa, al fin y al cabo era su amigo.

Y lo quería.

Pero ahora lo odiaba.

Lo odiaba por todo, por su forma de hablar, por su forma cool de vestir, por sus dientes blancos, odiaba la cicatriz en su frente y odiaba cada mísero pelo de su cabeza. Odiaba que Juvia fuera su novia, por que el la quería.

Se sentó en la mesa sonriendo a Juvia. ¡No podía evitarlo!

Era difícil de definir, pero él quería a esa chica, a la chica de Gray.

Y detestó mirarlos. El sonreía como el idiota que era y ella le correspondía con esa sonrisa encantadora suya, y Lyon en el fondo sabía que ella lo amaba por su forma de hablar, sonreír y mirarlo.

Y maldecía no haber conocido a Juvia mucho antes que Gray.

.

.

La segunda vez que la vio, la encontró en una panadería.

Seguía tan hermosa como la recordaba, se aclaró la garganta y le dijo lindas cosas, pero ella solo reía y hablaba de Gray.

Y Lyon moría de molestia.

Suspiró cuando Gray apareció por la puerta y Juvia lo miró de nuevo con esos resplandecientes ojos, y como ambos comenzaron a decirse cosas lindas y Lyon se sintió tan frustrado y molesto, quería golpear a Gray de la manera más agresiva y fuerte posible, pero el idiota seguía sonriéndole con todos esos malditos dientes blancos y esas manos que tomaban la cintura de Juvia y que Lyon gustoso estaba dispuesto a quemar.

Fue entonces cuando se enteró de su triste realidad.

Ahora vivían juntos.

El lo sabía, sabía que ella lo amaba con todo su cuerpo, lo sabia todo y lo más seguro era que durmiera abrazada a él y él la sostuviera fuertemente contra su cuerpo todas las noches. Gruñó y estuvo a punto de gritarle a Juvia que estaba equivocada.

¡Que el la amaba! ¡Más que su estúpido amigo!

¡El la deseaba más que a nadie! ¡A nadie!

¿Donde demonios podría conseguir una chica como ella?

¿DONDE DEMONIOS?

.

.

Deseaba a la chica de Gray.

Esa era su conclusión, había salido con miles de chicas, pero solo terminaba pensando en Juvia...y en como seguía con Gray.

Lyon se miraba en el espejo y se preguntaba ¿Por qué Juvia no le hacía caso?

Había sido gracioso, caballeroso, sus líneas eran las mejores del universo, ¡No se suponía que siguiera enamorada de Gray!

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Tampoco se suponía que el amor fuera así, no era justo enamorarse de alguien que ya estaba con alguien.

El quería a la chica de Gray. Deseaba tener a esa chica. ¿Por que estaba tan enamorado de alguien que no era de él?

Alguien por favor, que le dijera ¿Donde demonios podía encontrar a alguien como Juvia?

.

.

No lo aguantó.

No pudo.

Lo intentó, pero simplemente no pudo detener su verborrea.

Ahora Gray lo miraba como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza, su boca estaba abierta. Un segundo después, parecía tan dispuesto a golpearlo...si tan solo estuviera en sus cinco sentidos, lo podría golpear, pero el alcohol fue tan fuerte que evitaba que sus piernas lo impulsaran hacia adelante para golpear a su amigo de toda la vida.

Lyon tampoco estaba muy bien.

Se sentó y tomó su cabeza con ambas manos intentando mitigar el dolor de cabeza de un segundo atrás había comenzado a crecer. Gray estaba diciendo algo, tal vez algo que tenia que ver con estar alejado de Juvia a como de lugar.

Suerte que Juvia todavía no llegaba por él.

Lyon gruñó y entonces se dio por vencido. Juvia no era para él incluso si la deseaba más que a nada.

Tranquilizo a su mejor amigo diciendo cosas sobre dejar ir a Juvia y que siempre había intentado seducirla pero ella lo amaba demasiado. No ayudo mucho a Gray, que con fuerza sobre humana se levantó y le propinó un buen golpe, luego se sentó a su lado.

"Lo siento amigo"

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentario: El amor no es justo. Para nada :c y el hermosos sexy de Lyon lo sabe.<strong>

**Escuchaba esta canción y de repente me entró la venita escritora y bam. Espero les haya gustado. Y ahora, quería darle un final a Lyon, pero la verdad es que no sabía como. Aún así espero que les haya parecido bueno.**

**¿Me dejan reviews?**

**¿Por favor?**


End file.
